villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Findorr Calius
Findor Carias is one of the Fracción of Baraggan Luisenbarn and a villain from Bleach. History Findor was summoned to the fake version of Karkaura Town along with his fellow Fracción Baraggan, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerback, Tia Harribel, and her Fracción to fight the forces of the Soul Society. When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen were trapped by a fire prison generated by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Baraggan took charge. He found out that there were four pillars holding the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society and commanded Findor to summon four powerful Hollows to destroy them. However they were killed by the Shinigami guarding the pillars and Baraggan said if the Soul Society would use ants as protectors, he’d crush them with dragons. He sent Findor, along with three of his other Fracción, Choe Neng Poww, Avirama Redder, and Charlotte Cuuhlhourne to attack the pillars. Findor engaged Shuhei Hisagi and they began fighting, before the lieutenant said the Fracción’s power was like that of a fifth seat officer. The Arrancar responded by saying he’d passed his test to see if he could guess his power. Findor stated he would now battle at the level of a lieutenant and with his wrist-mounted knife, he started breaking off parts of his Hollow Mask remnants. This increased the Arrancar’s power to certain officer levels, until finally half of it was gone, bringing him to the level of a lieutenant. They continued to battle with Findor taking the advantage said Hisagi seemed rather tired and didn’t have the power of a lieutenant, assuming he hadn’t misjudge the Shinigami’s forces. Hisagi then angrily told Findor to stop calling him “lieutenant” and said he’d told the Fracción his name before they started fighting. The Arrancar mockingly said he must’ve forgot and said it would be proper to return the favor. Findor told Hisagi his name and decided it was time to end their battle, then released his Zanpakuto. The lieutenant commented that was what Resurrección looked like and the Arrancar congradulatd him for knowing. Findor proceeded to attack, saying that life was an onslaught of difficult problems and those with the correct answers survived. Hisagi attacked with a Kido spell and took advantage of it to try and strike Findor, but he countered with a water blast. The Arrancar’s attacks made Hisagi release his Zanpakuto and at first, he had trouble taking on his enemy’s unpredictable weapon. Findor decided to remove 90% of his mask and said his power was now on the level of a Shinigami captain. But Hisagi just sliced the Arrancar’s right claw in half, criticizing him for not fearing his own power or his opponent’s. That was something his former captain, Kaname Tōsen, had taught him and Findor tried to flee, only to be cut down by Hisagi, who said his power was nowhere near captain level. Personality At first glance, Findor seems to be the most calm and collected of Baraggan’s Fracción, but this is just a disguise. He loves fighting and he can become downright maniacal if he's riled and he is also arrogant, proving quite confident in his own power. Findor is also quite talkative, as well as skilled at deducing and analyzing levels of power, even mimicking them in battle. This is expressed through his habit of saying “Exacta”, when people can figure out things. Findor believes life is a series of problems and that a person’s fate is decided by their skill at making the correct choices. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds a great deal of respect for his master, Baraggan, referring to him as “King Baraggan”. But when it became clear Findor was about to lose, he fled for his life, as opposed to finishing the battle, showing he has a greater sense of self-preservation than respect for Baraggan’s orders. Powers Findor has a considerable amount of spiritual power, allowing him to fight on par with a Shinigami lieutenant. His Hollow Mask remnants suppresses his power and he increases his strength by removing parts of it. For example, with half gone, Findor has enough power that he is able to overwhelm lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi without releasing his Zanpakuto. He is an extremely skilled swordsman, particularly using acrobatics in his style, and possesses great physical strength, despite his appearance. Findor can use a Cero, a powerful energy blast, which he fires from his sword (or in his Resurrección form, his larger claw), Bala, a barrage of lesser energy blasts created from hardened spiritual power that he unleashes by swinging his sword, and Sonído, a technique that lets him move extremely fast, which he is highly proficient at. Findor also seems able to summon Hollows by whistling on his wrist-mounted knife. Like all Arrancar, he can enter Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Pinza Aguda, with the release command, “Engrave the surface of the water”. In this form, Findor gains a pair of strong pincer claws, one of which is larger than the other to use in combat and can fire highly pressurized water blasts from his right claw. He can also unleash a barrage of water blasts that he can direct to surround a target, then shrink till it crushes them. Trivia *In the anime, Findor managed to put up a better fight against Hisagi than he did in the manga. Also in the manga, after getting his right claw cut off, he attempted to desperately kill Hisagi with one massive Cero, but the lieutenant cut through the blast with his Zanpakuto, killing him at the same time. *The name of Findor’s Zanpakuto is “Sharp Pincer” in Spanish and “Crab Sword Cutting Current” in Japanese, a reference to the claws he gain in his Resurrección Category:Bleach villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Clawed Villains